


Montana? 2 - Rub

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-29
Updated: 1998-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: The appearance of a plot or anything like one is strictly accidental, and will lead only to further sex.





	Montana? 2 - Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Rub (Montana? 2) by Eeyore

Title: Rub (Montana? 2)  
Author: Eeyore  
Archive: wherever  
Rating: NC-17: graphic consensual sex between two female characters  
Category: story  
Spoilers: not even close  
Keywords: F/F, Scully/Other  
Summary: The appearance of a plot or anything like one is strictly accidental, and will lead only to further sex  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, Jane is all mine!  
Author's note: i wrote this to entertain myself, and am posting it in the hope that it will entertain others. i would, of course, love feedback. by the way, scully is somewhat more forward than usual here. must be something in the water ;-). eeyore.

* * *

Rub

Somewhere in very rural Montana

Scully was not having a good day. She had awakened to the combined sound of her alarm set to a country-rock station and Mulder in the next room singing something unidentifiable. It had been at least 20 degrees too warm in her room, and whatever the erotic dream she had been having was about, it left her very wet and very frustrated. The day didn't improve from there.

At 4:30 she walked out of the morgue area trying to work the kinks out of a very sore neck and cursing a blue streak: "goddamned archaic condescending sons-of-bitches wouldn't recognize good work if it bit them. . . think that you need to have balls to use a scalpel and think I'd break a fucking nail if I tried to open the door for myself. . ."

The curses trailed off as she realized that there were still people in the squad-room. She looked visibly relieved to see that the occupants were just Mulder and a female deputy. At least she didn't have to deal with any of the assholes right away.

Mulder proved her wrong. "What's the matter, Scully? PMS?"

"Yes, Mulder, that's right," she said walking well into his personal space and glaring up at him. "Putting up with Men's Shit, and I don't need any of yours."

"Sorry," he said, backing up with his hands raised slightly. "Didn't mean to piss you off."

Scully sighed in frustration as she moved away from him, still holding her neck. The deputy interrupted her quietly. "Excuse me, Agent Scully," she said with a slight drawl, "I've got something that might help your neck out a bit."

Scully looked over at her, noticing again how good the black uniform looked on the Deputy's rounded body, but more importantly noticing the container of Deep Cold that she held. Scully moaned appreciatively at the thought -- a fact that neither Mulder nor the Deputy missed.

"Yes please, Jane" she said, and walked over to the deputy holding out her hand for the jar.

"I can do it for you if you want," Jane said shyly. "I always seem to hurt myself more when I try to get my own neck."

"I'd appreciate that," said Scully as she sat down in front of Jane's desk with a sigh. "I can barely hold my arm up that far."

Jane unscrewed the lid and scooped out some of the blue goop. "Um, Scully," she said, looking at her back, "can you lose a couple buttons on that shirt? If you don't I'm likely to muck up your hair."

Scully nodded, and undid the buttons, tucking the collar of her blouse underneath it, giving Jane a much better view of her neck and shoulders. Mulder whistled appreciatively, and as Jane touched Scully's neck with the goop Scully groaned and Mulder opened his mouth to say something entirely inappropriate.

Scully cut him off at the pass. "Out," she said. "Go eat dinner or something. I'll find you when I can stand your company again."

Mulder feigned hurt. "Fine, then, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," he said as he sauntered out of the office.

Hearing Scully muttering quietly, Jane softly said, "relax. He's just trying to jerk your chain, and you know it. You're only making your neck worse."

"I know," Scully said. "I've just had enough sexist bullshit this week to last a lifetime."

Jane concurred. "Be glad you don't live here," she said as she finished spreading the Deep Cold on Scully's neck.

"I am," the agent replied as she started to fix her collar. Jane's hand on the back of her neck stopped her.

"I can massage your shoulders a bit if you want, Scully. I used to go out with a massage therapist, so I actually know what I'm doing."

Scully seemed to think about it for a moment, and then relaxed, saying "O.K." She added, "that's a nice perq in a boyfriend."

Jane grimaced, realizing that her answer might end any chance of a comfortable working relationship with Scully, let alone of the massage. "I suppose, but it wasn't a boyfriend, it was a woman. Unfortunately, she inflicted more damage on me than she ever fixed."

She felt Scully's neck tense significantly, and moved her hands away in preparation for the expected response. It didn't come. Scully said, "she hit you? Jesus, that's horrible."

Jane nodded, forgetting that Scully couldn't see her. "Yeah," she said. "I had no idea that a woman could inflict that kind of damage and just walk away. It scared the hell out of me."

Scully turned slightly so that she could see Jane. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know that women can be abusers, but it comes as a surprise to me every time. I guess it's because it gets no publicity." As almost an after-thought she asked, "are you going to stop?"

Realizing that she didn't' have to, Jane shook her head and resumed rubbing Scully's shoulders. Scully sighed in contentment. Jane responded to the other comment verbally, saying "well, nobody seems to much care what happens in the dyke community."

Scully said nothing to that, just shook her head. Jane kept working on Scully's neck for a few more minutes, then untucked her collar. Leaning around Scully, she said "better?"

Scully smiled at her. "Yes, thanks" she said. "It helped a lot." She stood and rebuttoned her blouse. "I suppose I'd better go find Mulder before he hurts himself pouting," she said with a grimace. Besides, I'm hungry.

"I should warn you," said Jane, not quite in reply. "All the good ol' boys are likely to be in the diner by now. You'll pretty much have to run the gauntlet for dinner."

"Shit." Scully groaned. "Sounds like it's chips and chocolate time for me."

Jane offered an alternative, although tentatively. "Look, Scully, I've got leftover lasagna in the fridge at my place if you'd rather avoid the guys and still eat." She took pains to make the offer sound like a friendly dinner, not wanting to panic Scully with a come-on.

Scully thought about it, appearing to weigh the possibility of a come-on by Jane against the certainty of harassment by the rest of the police department. It was an easy call. "O.K." she said, and then surprised Jane by asking coyly, "do I get dessert?"

Jane's only reply was to turn very red and stammer "um, well, um."

Scully grinned. "Gotcha. Gotcha big."

\---

As they walked the block to Jane's house, she tried to get a grip on Scully's possibly flirtatious tone. Scully entirely failed to set off Jane's gaydar, so Jane figured that it had to be just Scully's way of saying that she was cool about Jane having come out to her. Either way, it would be more relaxed not having to worry about accidentally outing herself.

When they reached the house, Jane unlocked the door and then held it open for Scully. Scully nodded graciously, then swept past Jane, brushing up against her slightly. Jane gasped slightly at the contact, and tried to remind herself that straight women were off limits. It didn't sound very convincing.

Jane gave Scully a quick tour of the house, and left her in the washroom to start dinner. Scully came into the kitchen a few minutes later, asking if she could help. Jane directed her toward the liquor cabinet, requesting a glass of lemonade for herself. Scully poured, then leaned up behind Jane as she reached around to set the lemonade on the counter in front of the deputy.

*That's it,* thought Jane. *If she gets to play, then I do too.* She shifted back a little harder against Scully and said "thanks for the drink." Much to her surprise, Scully didn't move away from the added pressure. She did take her hand off the drink, though, and made sure to brush it against Jane's breast as she did so. Jane's intake of breath was unmistakable. She shifted forward slightly so that she could turn around and look at Scully.

Scully didn't move at all when she did this, and as a result they ended up standing nearly toe to toe, with Jane leaning slightly against the counter looking down at the shorter woman. "Scully, what's going on," she asked.

Scully turned rather red, and looked at her feet. She didn't back away, though. She sighed. "I don't have an answer for that, Jane. I'm having a really shitty day, I'm pissed off with the male species in general, I've found myself really comfortable with you all week, and I've found myself checking you out more than once. I feel like I can trust you. . . and" she drew out the word, "in the last 20 minutes my brain has gone back to the fact that you have woman lovers at least 50 times."

She met Jane's eye, daring her to say 'get lost,' or 'come here,' or something. Jane didn't oblige. She sighed. "Scully, a week in this dump could put any self-respecting straight girl off men for a while. It doesn't mean that you have to hit on the first dyke you see, though."

It was Scully's turn to sigh. "I know that. You are not by any stretch of the imagination the first lesbian I've seen, or the first woman I've looked at and found attractive, for that matter. I've just never felt motivated to do anything about it before."

Jane nodded pensively. "Why don't you think about it then. I'm perfectly happy to be flirted with, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Scully took a deep breath and said, "quite frankly, the only thing that's making me uncomfortable right now is how wet my panties are."

Jane felt her body react to that statement completely independently of her mind, and tried to think of an appropriate response to that statement. Scully saved her the trouble by taking a step forward and shifting so that her mons rested against Jane's slightly bent leg. With their height difference, this brought Scully's head up to her breast level, and she rested her red hair against Jane's breastbone. Reflexively, Jane's arms went around Scully, and Scully responded by arching her hips further against Jane's leg and growling.

This was a little too much for Jane to deal with. She reached for the back of Scully's head and moved it so that the two women could see one another again, although she left her leg pressed against Scully's warmth. "Scully, there is just no way that this is normal behavior for you. I really don't want you doing anything you'll regret later."

"I don't either," said Scully, pulling at her lip with her teeth. As Jane licked her own lips at the sight of that, Scully continued, "I nearly never act on my impulses, and I very often regret that for years after. This is an impulse that I want to act on, and I feel safe. The only thing that will stop me is if you tell me 'no.'" Scully punctuated that statement -- slightly unfairly -- by rubbing her cheek against Jane's breast, which immediately started to harden inside the cotton work shirt.

Scully's response was unmistakably informed consent, and Jane's body was screaming *are you nuts?* at the part of her brain that thought this was a bad idea. She kept trying to insist to her body that anything sexual with Scully was bound to turn out unpleasantly, but it wasn't working. Scully finally tipped the balance by whispering "please, touch me" against her shirt.

Jane pulled Scully closer, riding the shorter woman up slightly higher on her leg. The friction must have worked well for Scully, for she moaned loudly and bit down on Jane's hardening nipple through the shirt. This prompted a return moan from the deputy who then brought her head down to find Scully's lips.

*Ah* both women thought at the same time, *so soft.* Scully broke off the kiss after a moment and looked up at Jane with surprise. "You have no idea what that just did to me" she said, her voice somewhat lower than it had been.

Jane smiled. "Yes I do. I can feel you on my leg, remember." She shifted her leg up and down slightly as a reminder.

Scully shook her head slightly. "Jesus, you've barely touched me, Jane, and kissed me once, and all the blood in my body is heading south." Throughout her statement she had been thrusting her pelvis against Jane, and the rhythm she was adopting was hard and urgent.

Jane smiled. "It's exciting, isn't it," she whispered against Scully's ear. "The newness, the taste of something forbidden. . ." As she spoke, Jane shifted an arm from Scully's back around her hip, and slid it down between them. Scully backed her mons slightly off from Jane's leg, allowing the hand to insinuate itself between them, and it came to rest with Jane's fingers between Scully's pant legs and the heel of her hand resting against Scully's clit. The sensation of the other woman's warmth through the wool sent Scully's arousal off the scale, and she started to grind against Jane in earnest. She latched on to Jane's nipple again, and began to suckle it through her shirt. Her arms came up to pull the shirt open, and Jane pulled the fabric of her bra down as soon as she could.

When Scully's teeth closed over her bare nipple, Jane's head went back and she hissed "oh, yes. Yessss." Scully flicked her tongue against the nipple, and Jane began to shift her hand around on Scully's clit. She thought that she could feel it throbbing through the layers of material. She shifted her free hand back around to Scully's ass and used it to help the agent's rhythmic pounding. Judging from Scully's labored breathing and frantic sounds, she wouldn't need much more help to come.

Jane heard Scully mutter, "fuck, yes" against her breast at the same time as she felt her thighs tighten around Jane's hand. Her teeth clamped down on Jane's nipple hard enough to hurt as she shuddered to a halt against her, and then relaxed as she sighed. Jane stayed as still as she could, waiting to see how Scully would react to what she had done after the fact.

Scully tilted her head to look up at Jane. She smiled a bit sheepishly. "Thank you," she said. "I wanted to come so badly." Jane smiled back at her and let her talk. "I feel a bit like a teenaged boy, though. I think I'm a bit too old to be coming in my pants."

Jane laughed. "I don't know," she said. "I think I'm older than you, and you very nearly had that effect on me without even the benefit of direct contact." She still wasn't sure about Scully's comfort level with what had happened, although the agent's honesty was a good sign. Jane hoped that things weren't finished between them, but knew better than to assume.

She watched Scully's eyebrow go up at her statement, then felt Scully's hand sliding down her belly. *Oh, yes, yes, please, yes* she thought, as the hand came to rest on the zipper of her pants. Scully undid the zip, and slipped her hand in between the trousers and Jane's knickers. Both women moaned as Scully found the wetness soaking the cotton of her panties. Scully pressed her fingers up against the wetness, and Jane shifted her legs a bit further apart in reaction. Scully worked her fingers back and forth, soaking the underwear past any utility value at all.

"You know," Scully said as she worked against Jane, "you could take these off so I can taste you." Jane nodded in reply, a bit frantically, and reluctantly pulled Scully's hand off her. "Bedroom?" she suggested.

Scully shook her head. "Too far. Take 'em off here." She shifted herself off Jane's hip and began to undo her belt. She snickered slightly as she realized that they were both still wearing weapons. At Jane's questioning look, she said "I'd forgotten we were both packing."

Jane snorted loudly as she undid her pants. "Scully," she laughed. "You have no idea what that means in my world."

"What?" came the rejoinder. Scully's voice moved downward, taking Jane's trousers and gun-belt with her. She was happy she had taken her boots off at the door as she lifted a foot to help Scully pull off her pants. She shook her head at Scully's question, thinking *I'll explain it later.*

At that moment, she felt Scully's tongue across the front of her thigh, angling in towards her pubic hair. She angled her hips up so that Scully could reach it between her legs, hoping that she would do so. She did. Jane sighed audibly as Scully touched the tip of her tongue to Jane's labia, and used her hands to open Jane a bit wider. Not more than a few seconds later, Scully's tongue brushed against her clit for the first time. Jane's legs immediately began to shake, and she reached down to grip the back of Scully's neck.

"Scully" she gasped. "I can't stand up while you do that. I'll hurt myself."

"Good thing I'm a doctor then, isn't it," Scully said into Jane's pubic hair. She moved slightly. "All right, then, now that I've had a taste I guess I can let you take me into the bedroom." She grabbed Jane's hand to pull herself up, and hung onto it to lead Jane out of the kitchen.

Jane followed, barely believing what was happening. She watched Scully's hips swaying in front of her in a pair of dress pants and a blouse. Had she really just made this woman come? Was she really about to continue doing so?

She had her answer when they reached the bedroom and Scully gently pushed her toward the bed and playfully growled, "down." As Jane sank to the bed she finished the job of undoing her shirt and taking off her bra. As she did so, she looked up to find Scully looking at her with an incredibly sexy grin unbuttoning her own blouse. It was followed by her trousers and socks, but Scully left on her own bra and panties. Jane had to smile at the utilitarian white cotton on the sexy redhead, even as she worried a bit at her leaving clothing on. She needn't have.

As soon as her trousers hit the floor -- with a loud thunk courtesy of her gun and holster -- Scully began to move toward the bed, reaching around behind her to pop her bra open. As she took it off, Jane got the chance to admire both the muscles on Scully's arms and shoulders and the taut flesh of her hard nipples. Jane licked her lips in anticipation.

Scully began to crawl up the bed, then, wearing nothing but the panties, and sliding these against Jane as she mounted the deputy. When their eyes were level, Scully said, "I've got a complaint to make, Deputy."

"Yes?" came the drawl.

"Someone seems to have soaked through my underwear, and I just can't think what to do about that." To illustrate the problem, she reached into her drawers and covered her fingers with the evidence. When Scully pulled her hand out, she immediately took one of her fingers into her mouth. The sight of Scully licking her own come off her fingers tantalized Jane so much that she arched off the bed to join the agent's feast.

While they both sucked on Scully's fingers, Scully angled her body across Jane's so that each had a thigh up against the other's wetness. The pressure against Jane's clit made her gasp, and she bucked against Scully's leg as she suckled. Scully smiled around her thumb, then slid down Jane slightly and took her hand away from the deputy's mouth. It took nearly no time for the hand to find Jane's clit, and she hissed "yes" and Scully began to stroke it gently.

Scully's angle made it impossible for Jane to reach anything but her back or head, so she brought her hand up against the nape of Scully's neck. Scully seemed to take this as a hint and shifted her head so that her mouth was against Jane's nipple again. This time she licked it as gently as her hand was stroking. Jane moved against her insistently, trying to get Scully to push harder against her. Scully did exactly the opposite, and just barely touched Jane's clit on each stroke. "Tease," Jane muttered.

Scully laughed against her breast. "Look," she said. "I'm having fun. Let me explore things my way." As she said it, though, she ground her hand hard against Jane's clit, and her fingers slid through the wetness until they came to rest just against Jane's vagina. There was no mistaking Jane's pleasure in that action, and Scully repeated it, this time ending with one of her fingers resting inside of Jane, moving just slightly.

Scully lifted herself on her other arm to look at Jane's face. "Is that what you were after," she asked, breathing almost as raggedly as Jane was. "Do you want me inside you?"

Scully's question excited Jane nearly as much as her actions did. She was enjoying Scully's bluntness more than she could possibly have expressed. "God, yes please." She pushed her hips at Scully's hand to encourage her.

Scully grinned and twisted her hand, pushing up against Jane's very wet opening. Rather than the one or two fingers that Jane was expecting, she felt Scully slide in until just her thumb was resting outside, and it was grinding against Jane's clit. Apparently Jane's surprise showed on her face, because Scully chuckled and said "one seemed a bit redundant to me. Is this O.K.?"

Jane nodded. "Please," she gasped, "as much as you want."

Scully stilled against her. *Shit* Jane thought. *I just overstepped her boundaries. Fuck.* Much to Jane's relief, Scully didn't stop, but began to twist her fingers inside Jane's body. She asked, "are you sure? You're telling me you want me to fist you."

Again, Scully's words acted on Jane like a drug, and she nodded helplessly. She thought she heard Scully murmur "you're fun" as the agent shifted down to watch what she was doing. She kept twisting the fingers as she withdrew them slightly and added her thumb. She slowly began to ease all five digits into Jane, but stopped abruptly as Jane winced slightly. She pulled back out slightly and leaned down to lick her hand for more moisture. She watched Jane's face as she started to slide back in, and saw her relax. She shifted slightly, and slid the broadest part of her hand through the slick opening. Once it was in, she curved her fingers into a fist and twisted it again to see Jane's reaction.

Jane's eyes were shut and her head was nodding in an emphatic 'yes' motion. She started to grind her hips against Scully's hand, forcing her in farther. Scully pulled her hand out slightly in response, and they developed a rhythm together that clearly pleased Jane. Jane could feel her orgasm on the horizon when Scully spoke. "Jane," she started.

"Uh, huh?" was Jane's best stab at conversation.

"You're making me even wetter, you know. I hope you have something planned to deal with that." Jane grunted, and nodded, but didn't answer. "You know," continued Scully, "I could just stop until you answered me." She suited action to words, and her fist came to a complete rest inside Jane. There was no way Jane could stop, though, and kept thrusting her hips against the now-still fist. After a moment Scully chuckled, and resumed her motion. At a muttered "thank you" from Jane she bent her head and flicked her tongue hard against Jane's clit.

Jane bucked hard, and grabbed her to pull her face down. Scully wasn't going anywhere, though, and just kept flicking against Jane. She could feel the increased tension in Jane's muscles, and just kept repeating her motions as the bigger woman's thighs clenched around her head and arm. Jane groaned, "Sculllleeeeee" as she came hard. Scully stilled her tongue, but kept her fist moving lazily inside the other woman. As Jane's muscles finally relaxed, Scully stopped the motion and slowly eased her hand out. A moment later Jane lowered her legs, not wanting to crush Scully completely, and Scully took the opportunity to slide up the bed until she was again face to face with Jane.

She took a moment to study Jane's relaxed face while the deputy recovered, her eyes closed. When Jane opened her eyes, she found Scully up on one elbow, licking Jane's wetness from her hand. "Christ," murmured Jane reverently. "You are incredibly sexy." Scully smiled in response. "There is no possible way that was the first time you've done that."

"I take it that was a compliment?" Scully smiled as Jane nodded. "Thank you. I really haven't, though."

"Come on, Scully. You just did things that I've had to practically beg for with veteran lesbians, and you did them just fucking splendidly."

"Most of it is just paying attention," Scully replied, "and the rest is a combination of your body reacting similarly to mine and reading. Does the name Pat Califia ring a bell?"

Jane's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Scully, I've gotta tell you. I'm liking you more every minute." Jane rolled up on an elbow so that she was touching Scully down the lengths of their bodies. "Since your reading skills have undoubtedly increased your vocabulary, why don't you tell me what you want while I get rid of this unnecessary clothing.

Scully rolled onto her back and lifted her hips to allow Jane to remove the offending article. As she did, she smirked and said, "let me see, what do I want?"

When Jane had finished with the panties, she came back up beside Scully, and ran a hand down her body, caressing her breasts, running through the front of her pubic hair -- which raised a moan from Scully --and back up to tease her nipple. "Well?" she inquired. "I can just do this all night if you'd rather."

"God, I'd spontaneously combust," was Scully's reply. "Well, I want a bunch of things. Shall I just list them for you and you can decide the order?" Jane nodded. "O.K., then, I want to feel your tongue on my nipple, and I want to feel you biting it." Jane did. "No," Scully shook her head. "Harder. Ah, yes, like that. I want your tongue on my clit, and I want you sucking it. I want to feel you inside me, fucking me hard," she trailed off.

"What?" asked Jane. "Am I distracting you, or did you run out of ideas."

"Um, you're very distracting, ooh." Scully's response got cut off as she felt two fingers slide inside her. "Oh, yes, more please."

"Uh, uh," Jane replied, although her fingers continued. "Answer me."

"I'll try, but you're not, ooh, helping at all." Scully took several deep breaths before she continued. "I'm not sure what to say, because I don't want to overstep your boundaries, and I'm not entirely sure what mine are."

Jane nodded as she continued to push her fingers into Scully, and Scully started to force her hips hard against those fingers. "O.K. I don't think you could suggest anything that would offend me, but there are some things that I won't do. I don't know you well enough to tie you up, or hurt you seriously, and I'm more than a bit uneasy about body fluids. My hands are big enough that if you want more than I'm giving you right now" she paused to shift her fingers as a reminder of what Scully was getting, "I'd rather put on a glove. But safety is my big issue with all of those games."

"Fair enough," Scully nodded. "Could you hand me my pants please?" Jane froze. *Holy shit. What had she done to offend Scully that greatly.* She pulled out of Scully, eliciting a moan that confused her further, and reached for Scully's trousers. Rather than putting them on, Scully reached into the pocket, and came out with several rubber gloves. She smiled evilly and handed one to Jane. "I really want you to fuck me properly" said with all the sincerity she could muster.

Jane, still trying to recover from the shock of Scully's previous demand, just blinked and looked at the glove. Scully relented. "All right, it was a sneaky thing to say. I'm sorry." Jane started to recover, and began to slide the glove on. It stretched tight on her hands, which were a fair bit bigger than Scully's.

"I'll forgive you, but you're going to pay for that" she said, running the gloved hand up toward Scully's face. Scully reached for a finger with her teeth, and sucked it into her mouth. Jane moaned loudly, finding it hard to believe that contact through the glove could feel that erotic for her. She started to slide the finger in and out of Scully's mouth as she shifted to put a knee between Scully's legs. Scully took more and more of her in as she rubbed her clit hard against Jane's leg. After three fingers, though, she shook her head slightly, and Jane withdrew the hand.

"Sorry," Scully said, looking anything but. "Never been much good at that."

Jane snorted as she shifted the now-wet glove down Scully's body. "You'll do for me, woman." As she started to push between Scully's labia, she marveled at how wet Scully was. She wanted to take the smaller woman very badly. She looked up and asked, "do you want all of it?"

Scully nodded vehemently, but added, "I've never. . . I'm not sure if I can." Jane nodded, and kept sliding in and out of her, feeling Scully tighten around her fingers. Three were comfortable, but again she shook her head at the fourth. "No," Scully said. "That, I'd regret tomorrow."

Jane kept doing what she had started, and bent her head to taste Scully. She was delicious, and her reaction to the other woman's tongue was incredible. Scully arched up and down, and followed Jane's tongue beautifully. She grabbed hold of Jane's head, and muttered what might have been either prayers or curses. Jane continued to fuck her gently, and slowly rested her extra finger up against Scully's ass. This sent Scully right off the bed, and then driving back down against Jane's hand. Not wanting to misinterpret, Jane took her mouth off of Scully's clit to ask, "there, or not."

Scully, eloquent as always, replied "yes, there, in" around her gasps for air. Jane returned her tongue to her task, and slowly wet her little finger at the back of Scully's vagina and moved it right onto the pucker of her ass. "Yessss" was the response. Jane shifted slightly, applied just the right pressure, and her little finger slid just slightly inside Scully's ass. The tempo of Scully's thrusts against Jane's hand increased, and she allowed her finger to slide in just a bit further. Scully's hips began to get more frantic and less even, and Jane had to work to keep her tongue in the right place. She felt Scully's hand pushing her head down harder, so she wrapped her lips around the tip of Scully's clit and sucked hard. That was exactly what Scully needed, and she slid into her orgasm and ground against all of the pressure Jane was applying.

As soon as the tremors started to quiet, Jane slid her fingers gently out, and as she lifted her head she gave Scully's clit one final sharp flick. Scully screamed, and bucked hard enough that her hip-bone impacted Jane's cheek sharply. "Oh, fuck," she gasped, and pulled Jane's head down again. Not being one to resist a good trend, Jane laved her again with her tongue, this time gently. She felt Scully strain against her for a few seconds more, then finally relax completely. Then she lifted her head again and moved to lie next to Scully.

Scully was definitely sporting that well-fucked look. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked at Jane with amazement. "Still having fun?" Jane inquired innocently as she peeled off her glove. Scully nodded, but seemed to have a bit of trouble speaking. She reached out for Jane, though, and wrapped her arms around her to pull her close.

"Thank you" Scully said roughly, trying to make her voice work. "Yes."

"Good," Jane replied, "because I'm having a great time."

Scully smiled. "I do have one complaint, though." Jane tried to look properly concerned, but it was hard to do looking at Scully's grin. "What does a woman have to do to get some food around here?"

Jane tried to look properly chastened, and got up saying, "I'll see if I can salvage any for you."

-end-


End file.
